Enlighten
by CornuCopiaVG
Summary: One-shot. Set at Episode 50. Instead of Shuu, what will happen if Halca has to say goodbye to Shiron?


A/N : I just can't help it but this idea is the first thing I want to write in Legendz fandom.

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Legendz : Tale of the Dragon Kings. I do not own them, nor make any profits from them

 **Enlighten**

"Shiron-san,…"

"…"

The bearer of the name turns his head, facing the caller. The dragon's sparkling figure is now face to face with Halca. Shiron's cobalt blue eyes are now fixated in Halca's. But no words are spoken.

On their first date, Halca learns that Shiron doesn't talk much.

She knows it.

But now, she hopes he can, at least, talk with her, for the last time.

 _Even if it won't remain in her memory._

She has a lot. She has a _lot_ to tell him.

"… Shiron-san, thank you very much,"

 _"_ _Thanks? Can you come up with other things? You're supposed to say it last!"_ the part-time teacher can't help but feel silly. She tries to think what to add, and what to say, and-

"Halca," Shiron suddenly calls.

The lady is surprised. Never for once she hears Shiron calls her name with such tone. It's like… he wants to open up about something. So, she keeps silent to give him space to explain.

Their eyes are still in contact – mixture of emotions in each other.

"… I have a proposal," Shiron starts. Normally, he doesn't want to talk nonsense, but he knows he needs to.

And he knows Halca _wants_ to know as well.

"What is it?" Halca replies.

"… I just want you to know,… " he stops. He hesitates, but seconds later he continues.

"… I _want_ to protect the children,"

That line makes Halca confused. _Why does he suddenly say something like that?_

"W-what are you talking about, Shiron-san? I know you wa-

"You once said, I don't want to protect them," the reply comes faster than wind.

That makes Halca shocked.

She remembers, during their talk after she gets mad to him because he breaks his promise.

 _"…_ _You never really wanted to protect the children, did you?"_

She remembers saying that. But that time, she was enraged because Shiron was still involving children.

"I-

"The nights before, I leave with the Talispod," Shiron cuts her line off. "I was intending to give the Talispod to DWC, so I could avoid involving children, especially Kaze no Saga. I know it, my existence is only a burden for him. I _know_ it," he clutches his gloved paw. The white dragon then sighs heavily. "But then I almost died. I was dying because I couldn't go back to the Talispod. I also was almost killed by Ranshiin. If it wasn't because of him, I wouldn't be here now," those blue eyes of Shiron's are now sparkling with pain, and Halca realizes it. She opens her mouth, but again, Shiron cuts her.

"… but I can't. I need my saga. I _need_ him. I don't want to involve the children, nor endanger them, but I need him, and other Legendz need their saga as well. We'll die if we part away from them,"

Now it's clear for Halca. That line she once said, it leaves a deep gash inside Shiron's heart. She never knows that Shiron does such thing in order to protect the children. She realizes now that Shiron really wants to explain it to her, but she never gives him chance just because she is really mad at him.

Therefore, she comes to realize that she is the one who actually endangers the children later, by making their Legendz fight with the Legendz she summons.

"Shiron-san… I-I'm so sorry," while saying this, Halca throws her gaze away, too ashamed to see directly at the now pained gaze of Shiron.

"… you also said, you'll use your own method to protect the children. But what did you do?" the question stabs down Halca's heart. She breaks down, crying.

 _"_ _Why? Why does he keep bombarding me with these? Why is he so mean? Does he do this to show how hurt he is because of me?"_ Halca wondered.

Shiron can't help but feel guilty. He knows he has gone a bit too far, and she probably thinks he wants to hurt her.

But no.

All he wants is to explain.

All he wants is to make Halca understands that he _really_ doesn't want to involve children in war. He really cares about them. They give him laughs, they give him smiles. Nothing in his life makes him happier other than seeing these children with their usual stupid things.

Seeing Halca is still crying, he bends down. He nuzzles her with her snout.

"Why are you crying?"

"I… I…" Halca feels really terrible. She has hurt him, she has done many horrible things just in order to dispose HIM and the other Saga's Legendz, not knowing how meaningful they are to them.

Shiron doesn't know why, but he smiles. He feels that his consciousness has faded more. He knows he'll be vanished soon.

Vanished from the world and from everyone's memories.

"Halca, I don't want to hurt you, I just want you to know… okay?" he thinks that he needs to cheer her up a little. The dragon actually feels bad seeing his…

 _Now, what does Halca mean in his life?_

Putting the thought aside, he lifts her face with one finger while another finger of the other paw is used to wipe the tears. Now he can see those eyes filled with regrets. He carefully nuzzles her cheek, giving her soothing warmth.

"The past is in the past. Now, everything is fine... you don't need to regret what have you done, Halca..." a smile grows on Shiron's face when he thinks what he should say next.

"… no matter what, you're still my cute girl,"

Halca blinks her eyes. One, two, three times. When she realizes it, she sees Shiron with the most tender smile she has ever seen. She can't help but smile back.

"Yo, don't cry like that, cute girl," a small grin forms at Shiron's face, as his figure is slowly faded away.

 _"_ _I can barely… feel myself,"_ he knows the time has come, but…

 _"…_ _must… say… it,"_

With all of his will, he once again bends down and whispers to Halca.

"I…ugh… you,"

The smile on Halca's face fades away. She is too distracted with her own feeling that she forgets Shiron will be gone in a matter of seconds.

"Shiron-san! Don't go!" tears that are hold up are now coming out again. She hugs his snout tightly, not wanting to let go.

 _"_ _We barely do things together…_

 _I'm so sorry, Shiron-san. I should have believed in you. I should have been with you,"_

"I know it," is the last line Shiron says. The white dragon's figure is now gone.

Only the wind now, who accompanies the young lady.

Halca knows, she should have felt very sad. She hasn't done anything yet with him… only that first… and the last date…

However, she smiles.

 _"_ _I…ugh…you,"_

"Shiron-san… oh, how bashful you are. Never good in admitting your feeling eh?" if anyone see her, they probably think she is talking to herself now.

But she doesn't care.

She wants to remember things about Shiron for the last time, before her memory is wiped away.

"I love you too,"

She doesn't need to think about it. She knows Shiron means that, and she bets Shiron also knows what he wants to say.

And she knows, Shiron doesn't disappear.

Everytime and everywhere, Shiron will always be with her.

With the wind.

* * *

I have to admit, this is the first time I tried to write in present time. I normally write in past time, where I use V2, but I don't know why I write this with V1 ._.

And I also apologize if this writing is horrible. I realize it myself that this story is… quite confusing. It doesn't turn out as what I want, but yah… all I want is to keep Shiron in character. I also realize that my writing is horrible because this is the first time I write again after… what seems to be like…eh, 6 months? 10 months? Or 1 year? I'm not sure


End file.
